Todavia te Amo
by Maleny Kuran
Summary: Aviso!
1. Chapter 1

Capitulo uno: Destino

Bellas; Prov:

Mire al cielo, esto…esta nublado….

Me llamo Isabella **Dwyer, tengo 20 años y vivo en la cuidad de Nueva York, antes vivia en un pequeño lugar de Washington llamado Froks, me habia ido a vivir con mi Padre Charlie Swan y habia echo amigos; Angela Weber, Mike, Jessica, pero sin embargo rompi lazos con ellos aquel dia;…Yo era una estudiante promedio, todo era normal, pero yo me enamore de **_**el**_

**El me abandono hace tiempo, me hizo sufrir…no podia aguantar Forks, me fui, empaque mis cosas y me fui lejos de algo que me recordara a el, Charlie lo comprendio y Renee seguia locamente preocupada, pero me entendieron, me mandaron dinero, en un principio no sabia donde ir, solo me queria ir; lejor y tome el primer avion que pude, cuando me di cuenta estaba en Nueva York, me fui a la academia de policias y me aceptaron solo lo habia echo porque andaba triste y porque recorde de niña que queria ser policia como Charlie y el reia…Pase, me uni a un equipo que trataba de resolver crimenes, ellos agarraban y capturaban, resolvian crimenes de Violacion.**

**Hoy era mi dia libre.**

**Adopte el apellido de Reneee porque queria comenzar de nuevo y me ha ido muy bien, tengo un apartamento, me llevo bien con mis compañeros de trabajo.**

**Andaba caminando por la calle, tenia que comprar ropa, tire algunas cosas y por accidente tire casi toda la ropa con excepción de 5 blusas, 4 pantalones 6 calcetines y unas escasas prendas de ropa interior, tenia mi salario multiplicado unas 6 veces, tenia mucho ya que era parte de los ahorros y porque nececito comprar comida. Si Alice…No, movi la cabeza, no podia pensar en alguno de ellos porque me lo recordaban…Era tan doloroso, bueno….Vi una banca sola del parque de enfrente**

**Ahora compro ropa de diseñador, si una persona se enterara estaria brincando de aquí para alla, soy diferente, ya no soy timida ya soy mas intrepida porque me lo ha pedido mi trabajo, me gusta, me gusta evitar algunas violaciones y atrapar a los enfermos mentales que hacen eso, me siento bien, cuando miro a las personas que se dan cuenta que el culpable esta encarcelado suspiran felices que aunque saben no pueden regresar el tiempo por ese ser querido, al menos pudieron evitar la muerte de otro desconocido. Me gusta el trabajo.**

**mire a otro lado. Me dolia tanto sonreir cuando lo hacia todavia sentia el hoyo que **_**el**_** me causo, lo deje de ver…su hermana; mi mejor amiga, Alice la extraño..Pero ella se fue con el… No lo entendi, movi la cabeza y busque en mis vaqueros mi MP3 y puse una cancion**

Ya había desilusión

Dolor y resignación

El tiempo supo esperar

Y así la deje de amar

**En mi caso, no…yo nunca…simpre lo amare, le subi a la cancion para que surtiera efecto,…¿Cuál efecto?...el de dolor, el de odio, el de amor…o el de que fui una tonta**

No había mas que decir

Había llegado el fin

Hacia 2 años ya

Que no me la encontraba

Estaba aprendiendo como vivir

Ya de ti me olvidaba cuando te vi

Con la mirada

Desesperada

Y fue tan fuerte volver a verte

Sufrí tanto tiempo por ti

Hasta mirarte

Recuperarte

Y saber que te irías sin mi

**me sente,en una banca del parque donde estaba, era otoño, las hojas todo color naranja .Recuerdo, estaba en el bosque con el, el me dijo que se iba a ir y de tonta quise imaginar la posibilidad de irme con el y su familia y ahí me dijo que no me amaba…**

Y fue tan fuerte volver a quererte

Volver a creer en los 2

Basto mirarte

Volver amarte

Para perderte de nuevo

Amor

Sentí tanta confusión

Al verte tan fría amor

Así fue que comprendí

Que tu no eras para mi

Estaba aprendiendo como vivir

Ya de ti me olvidaba cuando te vi

Con la mirada

Desesperada

Y fue tan fuerte volver a verte

Sufrí tanto tiempo por ti

Hasta mirarte

Recuperarte

Y saber que te irías sin mi

Y fue tan fuerte volver a quererte

Volver a creer en los 2

Basto mirarte

Volver amarte

Para perderte de nuevo

Amor

**Lo habia perdido sin dudas…¿Cómo me pudo hacer eso?...suspire y senti algo humedo en mi mejilla ¿Lloraba?...¡como puedo llorar por el despues de lo que me hizo! Me hizo llorar, Charlie le habia hablado a Renee para que me fuera a Florida con ella, pero no me podian hacer eso y me fui…me fui…Se sentia raro no estar con mi padre ni con mi madre pero eso era lo correcto para mi; irme lejos de su recuerdo doloroso e inecsario, mire el reloj y sonrei. Jajaja…claro…me dejo porque era Humana…**

**-Que canalla-susurre riendo.**

**-Porque Edward?-dije entre dientes- si hubiera sido una humana normal no le hubiera hablado…no te hubiera hablado- agache la cabeza.- Y aquí sigo de tonta…-negue- si soy tonta…Todavia Edward….Todiavia estoy enamorada…todavia amo a Edward…**

**Pero no volvera.**

**-no…-murmure…-No volveras…-jajaja….**

_**Pathetica….**_

**Claro que lo soy, obiamente me deje llevar con el…Mas nunca….nunca…, Suspire…Fui un poco estupida fue como le dije a Renee hace años "es un solo enamoramiento de adolecente" , mentira, el era…es el amor de mi vida y siempre sera asi aunque el ya no me quiera yo sere tan tonta para ¿Esperar?, debo de reeconstruir mi vida sin el yo no puedo, no le puedo olvidar y me duele, me quemo por dentro y siempre grito en la noche, me meto el puño a la boca y lloro…Suelto mis lagrimas por el. Mis sentimientos y emociones no las controlo bien me es imposible estar concentrada todo el dia no se como pude antes ser ¿Controlada? Me di cuenta que su presencia, yo vivia por esa presencia que ya se desvanecio hace tiempo y no he podido olvidarle porque? **

**-mmm…-pense y senti algo vivrando, era mi celular, lo agarre y conteste- ¿Bueno?**

**-Disculpe pero esta en peligro-dijo una voz de un hombre susurrante al otro lado del telefono y me evare rapido, voltee a ver alrededor.**

**-¿Quién eres?-le pregunte mientras trataba de grabar la llamada. Acosar por llamadas era algo de un pervertido**

**-Bellas…Bella….Isabella Swan, nacida en Forks vivistes muchos años con tu madre Renee Dwyer de quien adoptastes tu apellido actual…te diria mas pero solamente cuidate andan tras de ti-dijo la voz.**

**-Okey…digame quien me busca?-le pregunte tratando de tomarle casual.**

**-Jajaja-se rio la voz pero apagada- veras…quiero alertarte te dire pero ablaremos en otro lugar.**

**-jajaja-dije imitando su risa- perdon pero ¿Confiare en usted?-le pregunte- como cree?...**

**-Vera mi…-se oyo una pausa- mi cliente…me ha pedido investigarle…dicen que eran amigos-dijo el hombre.**

**-Yo no me relaciono con…¿Cómo? Es acaso fiel servidor de algun enfermo que capture-le pregunte.**

**-No, no..-dijo el hombre- por favor- se oyo suplicante- Su familia la conoce o eso dice…me tengo que ir…el llegara-dijo y la llamada se corto.**

**¿Qué paso?...ni idea, sencillamente me llamaron para ¿Era broma? Como que me buscaban? Quien? Yo no deje a nadie incomunicado, Hablo con Angela una vez al mes, igual con Mike y Jessica no entiendo la Verdad pero esto no se va a quedar asi o al menos si lo ignoro no pasar nada solamente fue una llamada ¿Inocente? Saque la laptop de la pequeña mochila negra que me regalo Angela de graduacion. Y una vez encendido busque el telefono con un programa especila y me salio el nombre:**

_**J. JENKS**_

_**INVESTIGADOR**_

**Okey…asi que J. me investigaba?, hice una busqueda rapida por la Red y vi la direccion. ¡Mierda!...Seattle, eso me queda lejos…Pero puedo pedir unos dias no?...Si el capitan Gibbs me entendera y mas si pido vacacciones que no he tomado. Ya se que hare.**

**Volvere a Forks, Washington, el lugan donde naci…**

**El lugar donde lo conoci y fue mi fin….**

**Hola! Este es mu segundo Fic…espero que les guste!**


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo dos: Regresando a Forks

Prov. Bella:

-_Pasajeros rumbo a Forks, favor de ir a su lugar…solo quedan cinco minutos para despegar…-_Se oyo por el altavoz en el Aeropuerto de Seattle y me pare de donde estaba sentada, no podia esperar, quiera Saber quien era el tal J. Yo no lo conocia y quien me investigaba?

Ya han pasado casi una semana desde aquella llamada, pero tuve que pedir mis vacacciones y arreglar todos para venir.

Suspire y me diriji a donde el destino me tenía preparado: Forks.

10 horas despues:

Me baje del autobos que hacia una parada justamente al prinicpio de forks, lo malo, es que no tenia mi coche…Mi amado coche…Mi bella camioneta ultimo modelo, ese coche me encataba aunque en un prinicpio no pero cuando conforme pasaba el tiempo empeze a enamorarme de el. Ahora aquí solo tengo que…

-¡Bella!-oi que me llamaban y volte, era una chica de cabello negro y corto, me miraba sonriendo, me hizo una seña ya que su coche estaba parado justamente al otro extremo de la calle, con cuidado, Voltee a ver para cuidarme de mi mala suerte que haria que me atropellaran y cruze corriendo. Era Angela.

-Angela!-dije feliz y me hice para atrás, ella bajo y me abrazo- ¡Angela

-Bella Crei que estabas en Nueva York-dijo Angela y vio mis maletas- Venga, subete.

-No gracias-dije pero me quito las maletas y fue a la parte de atrás, abrio la cajuela y las metio en su coche.- Ang…

-Estoy bien, estas bien ¿Vas con Charlie?-Me pregunto y asenti, sonrio satisfecha- Venga Bella subete..-dijo pero vio mi cara, por mi exprecion ella se rio- No muerdo-dijo ella sin saber que con eso me dio escalosfrio. Le sonrei y me subi al copiloto mientras ella arranco.- ¿Cómo te ha ido Bella?-me pregunto amablemente.

-Pues..-pense..No le podia decir que todavia no me olvidaba de mi Super-Novio Vampiro que me abandono porque su hermano quiera matarme, pero queria tener que quejarme como una humana normal, suspire-Pues..

-¿No olvidas a Edward?-me pregunto y senti como tambien estaba preocupada por mi. Habia dado en el blanco.

-No..-susurre y senti como las lagrimas corrian por mi rostro.

-Vaya…Bella, yo..Yo lo siento no sabia- musito mientras me dirijia una rapida mirada atravez del espejo, me mordi el labio- ¿Sabias que Jessica se casara con Mike?-pregunto tratando de cambiar el tema y se lo agradeci.

-No.-

-Se van a casar al terminar los estudios-dijo Angela sonriendo.

-¿Y Ben?-le pregunte y vi como se sonrojaba- ¿Todavia siguen?-pense al recordar al pequeño Ben Cheney que hacia una buena pareja con ella.

-Todavia seguimos-me dijo y sonrei- Bella…Charlie...Digo, tu padre ¿Estas segura que es lo mejor?.

-A que te refieres?-le pregunte curiosa de lo que ella me decia.

-Charlie cuando te fuiste…andaba como…como tu cuando Edward se fue-me dijo y senti una punzada de culpa- Te extrañaba pero..

-Charlie es de Goma-dije y ambas reimos.

-Sue Cleah…bueno no se como se dice…Creo que su hijo es amigo de tu amigo de la Push-dijo y recorde a Jake Black mi mejor amigo que me ayudaba para olvidar a Edward;- Sue…bueno al menos asi el se refiere a ella.

-Oh...Es la Madre de Seth y Leah…-dije y recorde a Seth, el me caia bien, de echo cuando iba a la Push a veces el se estaba con Jake y conmigo viendo peliculas con ese par me la pase en mi etapa de muerta en vida aunque no me cure al menos pude sonreir y verme un poco mas humana- Espera..-dije y trate de regresar atrás-¿Charlie y Sue?-dije sin creelo.

-Exacto-dijo Satisfecha de no verme como me habia puesto cuando menciono el nombre de…-Tendras Madrastra.

-Hermanastros tambien…me pregunto si a Leah le quedan mis zapatos-dije y reimos, de repente ella paro.-¿Paso algo?

-Llegamos ¿No?-pregunto y vi en donde nos quedamos; la misma casa donde hace tiempo atrás yo vivia, comia y convivia con mi padre y con otra persona que por las noches entraba a mi recamara con quien yo planeaba vivir siempre por toda la eternidad con el.

-Si…-dije y Sali del coche dirijiendome a la cajuela, rapido saque mis coas y las deje en la acera para acercarme a Angela- Gracias-dije y ella sonrio.

-Me alegro Verte, estaremos en contacto-dijo y arranco, Angela era una amiga de verdad ella no era como Jessica ni las demas, a ella si le importaba como me sentia; no quiera saber parte del chisme para andar diciendolo a mis espalda., suspirando me diriji lentamente a la puerta con mis maletas a la mano, miraba la casa que me aguardo; el jardin donde pense que aria si...Movi la cabeza yo ya no podia pensar en eso, en...El.

-¿Charlie?-toque la puerta y oi voces- ¿Charlie?-dije una vez mas y abrieron la puerta, Era Jake, me vio sorprendido como yo le veia a el no pasaron mas de dos segundos y ya me estaba afixiando en sus abrazos

-Bella! Charlie-grito Jake alegre, senti como mas abrazos se unian- Bella bienvenida a casa-dijo el feliz mientras pasaba, pude ver a la manada; Sam con Emily, Jared con una chica, Quil…Todos.

-Hola papa-dijo a Charlie que se apresuraba como loco a abrazarme- Charlie... me afixias…-murumure y vi a Sue sonriendo.

-Bella! Que sorpresa!-Dijo el feliz sorprendido por mi llegada, me quito las maletas de la mano para no se donde, vi que Sue me saludaba y le sonrei- Bella-dijo mi padre- este…tu cuarto…emh…

-Leah se fue a un apartamento y yo me quedo en tu cuarto hermanita-dijo Seth llendo a mi lado y asenti.

-Esta bien, me ire a Port Angeles-dije tratando de ver donde estaba mi maleta- dejame..emm…¿Me prestas el telefono Char..Papa-dije y el me paso un nuevo telefono que ha de haber comprado porque no lo recuerdo.

-Bell..

-¿_Buenos dias agencia Vaet…rentamos coches a poco precio._

-…-suspire y colge, todos me miraban curiosos.

-Tengo coche-dijo Seth adivinando mis pensamientos.

-Me llevas?-le pregunte.

-Esperen-dijo Sue acercandose- acabas de llegar bella-dijo poniendose a lado de Charlie y miro a Seth- y el no se ha terminado su cena.

-No hay problema-dijo Paul a lado de..¿Una de las hijas de Billy?- ¿Qué pasa?-pregunto y mire a Jake.- Yo te llevo.

-Hermanita!-dijo Quil viniendo conmigo y me abrazo muy fuerte que senti que me4 afixiaba, creo que me estaba poniendo morada.

-Quil…-susurre apenas- no puedo..res..pi..rar-dije y me solto rapido.

-Ups…lo siento Bella-dijo sonriendo y tambien le sonrei.

-Ok...Nesecito quedarme…las cosas en Port Angeles…, Seatle. –Pense en el tal J. Jenks…

-Voy contigo-Dijo Jake entusiasmado.- despues de todo necesito separarme un rato de la manada-dijo y mire a Charlie- tranquila Bella, el sabe…

-¿Qué?-me miro mi padre- ya se que Seth y Leah son lobos…algo mas Bella ¿Deberia saber algo mas?.

-De Hecho Charlie-empezo Jake y le di un suave golpe en las costillas- Auch...Nada…

-Bueno...-dije. Y Jared se acerco con una chica a su lado.

-Hola…

-Bella-

-Hola Bella…me llamo Kim-dijo la chica sonriendo.

-Hola Bella-dijo Jared dandome la mano- es un gusto tenerte de nuevo-dijo y asenti.

-Kim es su imprimacion-me susurro rapido Jake detrás de mi oreja sin que me diesese cuenta de cuando llego.

-Okey…Papa…este…Ire a Port Angeles…aparte…es de noche, me voy a ir a un hotel-dije y el asintio, en un momento ya tenia las maletas en la mano por oBra de Leah que obiamente pude adivinar que no me queria alli.

-Vete-dijo ella.

-Leah!-dijieron todos, y agarre mis malestas, mira a Charlie..

-Lo siento…emm…-agarre un telefono y grabe mi celular- lo siento...pero debo irme..-mire a Jake que me miraba triste y los demas con enojo a Leah- no pasa nada.

-Isabella-Dijo Sue visiblemente avergonzada de Leah- Disculpa…

-Esta bien...Seth… ¿Me llevas?-pregunte y me dio una sonrisa radiante

-Claro!-dijo, agarro unas llaves y le dio un beso en la mejilla a su madre- Vuelvo mas tarde-agarro mis maletas y mi mano, me llevo afuera antes de que alguno de la manada o su familia dijiera algo.- Bella.

-Hey Seth-dije y rapido le segui a un coche, abri la puerta y rapido me subi igual que el, Jake de repente salio y vio nuestra direccion y se empezo a acercar al coche.- Arranca-musite, Seth se rio con ganas y arranco rapido mientras de lejos oiamos las amenazas de Jake porque no lo llevabamos, me dolia porque era mi mejor amigo- un mejor amigo posesivo a veces.

-Bella estas bien-pregunto en un susurro el.

-¿Por qué?-le pregunte sin verle a la cara.

-No has venido a Forks desde que…bueno-Quien-tu-saber-quien se fue.

-Eso salio tan Harry Potter-dije y se rio entre dientes.

-Perdon-dijo riendo sin ruido.

-lo lamento-dije sonriendo.

-Mira se que su partida te lastimo…-me dijo y asenti dandole la razon.

-Mira entiendo eso Seth…-dije y se quedo callado- Si me duele y me seguira doliendo su partida-dije y no me di cuenta que estaba llorando- Patetico..Estoy llorando, yo que soy agente de policias, soy detective y atrapo a los malos-y lloro por un tipo?

-No es patetico-dijo el- se llama Amor.

-No-me limpie las lagrimas- No se llama Amor…se llama estupidez.

-Bella…-

-¡Dime! ¿Qué caso tiene que lo ame si el me dijo que no me queria!-le replique y se quedo callado sin decir nada porque sabia que era cierto.

-Lo siento...y pensandolo de un punto de vista lo hizo por tu bien-dijo Seth.

-Mi…Bien?-pregunte.

-Claro hermanita tonta-dijo Seth y le saque a lengua- Piensa..¿El no haria nada por protegerte?

-Mmm…-susurre pensando- si lo haria, pero…Es muy diferente me djio que yo…yo no le convenia…que …_ Que no me amaba.._ .Me lo dijo Seth…y no me quiero ilucionar- pero demasiado tarde, las palabras de Seth las pensaba ¿Y si el me dejo porque era por bien? ¿Por qué me dijo una mentira?...Pero me hizo daño…- no..-dije quitando eso de la cabeza- el sabia que yo lo amaba

-Piensalo Bella-

-No…mucho daño ya ha hecho-dije moviendo la cabeza- Ya no, ya paso….

-Porque vinistes?-pregunto y suspire.- Tan malo?..

-Es que yo…-

-Bella confia en mi-dijo y me mordi la lengua.

-Pedi vacacciones mi trabajo es estresante sabes?-le dije mintiendo y el me creyo ya que suspiro aliviado.

-Crei que te acosaban o algo por el estilo-dijo mientras que cuando oi eso no pude evitar soltar una risita nerivosa, pero el no parecio notarlo- Es bueno Charlie ya te extrañaba el y Jake…

-¿Jake?

-Si ya sabes…el esta enamorado de ti..¡Ups!..me pidio que no te dijiera-dijo y me rei .

-Dios mio, Jake?...-pregunte- pero…bueno, ya han pasado unos años desde que yo me fui de Forks.

-Bella…-

-Ya Seth, deja de cambiar el tema…llevame a Port Angeles…-dije y nos sumergimos en silencio lo que quedaba del viaje.

Cinco horas, todo porque Seth tuvo mas hambre y nos tuvimos que parar, Seth me llevo a un hotel, parecia agradable

"Sweet Hotel Gluthend"

-Bien Bella, pasame tu numero de celular ya que los chcos me lo pediran-dijo mientras suspirando tome su telefono y agregue el mio- Gracas Bells- se despidio con un beso en la mejilla y fui directo a recepcion..

Me aloje, me registre…me fui a la habitacion 512.

Desperte, me pare rapidamente de la cama y fui directo a lavarme los dientes ¿Por qué? No se, me gustaba esta habitacion del hotel, muy buenas proporciones, color café y su piso era negro.

Me cepille el cabello despues me lo recogi, me puse un pantalon viejo negro con una blusa roja que me rapaba una vieja chaqueta, Sali directo al restaruant del hotel nadamas al llegar pedi un jugo y pan tostado. Me faltaba el coche , suspire ¿Cómo consigo un coche? Bueno yo no me quiero comprar un coche…¡Esperen! Al moto que montaba antes con mi amigo Jacob Black! Pero…Dudo que…Saque el celular y le marque a Seth.

-Hola Seth, pasame a Jake-dije sin saludar a mi hermano que solto una risa.

-Hola Bella-reconoci la voz ronca de mi amigo.

-Hey Jake tienes todavia la moto?-le pregunte y note como se tensaba.

-Bella…emmm…

-Vale no te pido que confieses un asesinato- dije riendo entre dientes- solo te pregunto por una moto.

-Si, si…si la tengo-dijo y sonrei,

-Me la prestas?-le pregunte.

-Es tuya, puedes hacer lo que quieras con ella-dijo y sonrei.

-Bueno…puedes traerla a casa de Charlie?-pregunte.

-Para que?.

-No me pienso comprar un coche Jacob

-Okey….mas tarde en casa de tu padre-

-Gracias Jake! Adios-le colge y rapido me pare. ¿Pero como me iria? ¿Cómo me iria de aquí sin un coche?..Seth…no, no quiero que me llevaria, no puede porque ya fue mucho todo lo que a echo ¿Le hablo a Angela? o…sono mi telefono mientras lo pensaba. Era un número desconocido desconfiada conteste.

-Bueno?-

-Hola Izbells…-dijo Mark, el era un buen amigo y era mi compañero de trabajo, Mark tenia 25 años, era amable; con un buen sentido del humor, tenia ojos azules, el cabello negro, alto y moreno, nos conocimos en la academia.-te hablo de mi nuevo telefono.

-Hey Mark!-dije feliz.

-Oye…-dijo en un tono de vergüenza- se que son tus vacacciones, pero hay un caso por donde estas-dijo avergonzado.

-No hay problema-dije relajada- ¿En Port Angeles?.

-no en Seattle-dijo mientras mi cabeza lo analizaba.

-no hay problema-dije y senti como sonri y lo oi suspirar aliviado.

-Lo siento Izbells, bueno, ira unos amigos por ti, solo dime en que hotel estas- dijo y le dije- bueno, iran Rodrigo Simpson y Mariana Knight iran por ti, son buenas personas; no te preocupes ya saben que tienes mal equilibrio.-dijo y rei.

-Hey que malo-dije mientras se oyo que el se reia con ganas.

-Iran mas tarde por ti, adios Izbells.

-Bye Mark-susurre y colgo, suspire cansada cuando vino el mesero, le entrege el dinero y me fui directo a mi habitacion, nada mas a perder el tiempo.

Se oyo que tocaron la puerta, me incorpore de la cama ya que me habia quedado dormida, me vi al espejo mientras me daba una rapida cepillada, me di una maquillada y fui a abrir la puerta, Una chica como de 25 años con un tipo de cerca de los 30, ella era alta, morena con unos ojos verdes, tenia el cabello corto negro sujetado en una liga, iba vestida con una chaqueta café oscuro, unos vaqueros sencillos, el tipo iba vestido de chaqueta negra y pantalon gris, tenia cabello corto y color negro, ojos cafes.

-Hola-dijo la Chica- soy Mariana Knight y el es mi compañero Rodrigo Simpson.

-hola-dije y nos dimos la mano- soy Isabella Dwyer.

-Compañera y amiga de Mark?-me pregunto Mariana y asenti- ¿Cosas que le han pasado y son vergonzosas han sucedido?-dijo y Rodrigo se rio, entorne los ojos- ¿Si'-dijo ansiosa, no me quedo mas remedio que asentir, vi como empezo a dar saltitos- genial!

-Ana controlate-dijo Rodrigo y ella se calmo- perdonala.

-No hay problema, de que se trata el caso?-pregunte.

-Podemos pasar?-dijo Mariana y asenti- dime Ana y a el dile….- empezaron a pasar-

- a no…! Ana tu no…

-RO-RO!-dijo mientras enmpeze a reir, senti las lagrimas caer, muy apenas escuchaba a Rodrigo regañar a Ana.

-Jajaja…ya, diganme- me seque las lágrimas- ¿De que se trata el caso?

-Se llamaban Monica Pratt, Samanta Avila, Clara thompson y Darlen Quizzt-dijo Ana sentandose dandome una carpeta que empeze a hojear, Monica de diesiciete años, Samanta de diesiocho, Clara de diesiciete y Darlen de diesies.- Todas menores de edad, tenemos a un pedofilo en serie.

-¿Cuál es su movil?-pregunte viendo las fotos, Habia mucha sangre…

-Las…sigue, las acosas, les invita una copa…las lleva a sus casas…

-¿Vivian solas?-pregunte con la boca abierta.

- A excepción de Clara, que vivia con su hermana.

-Oyeron los vecinos?-

-No- respondio ahora Rodrigo- y dime Carl, me llamo tambien Carlos.

-Ok, pero…bueno.

-Te iras a mi apartamento!-dijo Ana mientras buscaba mis maletas con la mirada, me negue pero ella no vio- Ro lleva las cosas al carro.

-Pero Ana..-emepze mientras que ella empezo a agarrar mis cosas.

-Lo hacemos para una amiga-dijo con una gran sonrisa que no pude hacer mas que devolversela y salio.

-Carl…¿siempre es asi'-pregunte y se rio.

-No la conoces bien-dijo y ambos salimos de aquel edificio.

Ana me habia llevado a la fuerza con ayudade Rodrigo a su apartamento, ella me dijo que vivia con una antigua amiga pero que esta recientemente dejo ese lugar por irse a vivir con su novio, asi que me dijo que no habia problema, era grande, tenia tres cuartos, cocina, inclusive una pequeña sala, un estudio, era muy grande.

-Gracias Ana pero no era necesario-dije mientras dejaba mis cosas en un sofa, Rodrigo se rio y fue directo al refrigerador.

-Anaaaaa- grito Rodrigo- ya no hay soda.

-Ve a la tienda-dijo apareciendo atrás de mi, salte y me cai, los escuche riendo.

-No…es…divertido-dije molesta, pero me rei. Con ellos.

-Mira estamos cerca de la ficina-dijo Ana.

-¿tienes un mapa?-pregunte.

-¿No vivias aca?-pregunto desconfiada

-Vivia en Forks y lo más lejos o cerca que anduve fue en Port Angeles-dije y Rodrigo me dio un mapa.

-Gracias-dije tratando de ver donde estaba la calle que según era de J. Jenks.

-Mira te dejare mi carro es una vieja camioneta del 2003 negra esta afuera, me ire con Ana por algo, nos vemos a las seis-dijo y sonrei a mis adentros, mi suerte esta mejor que nunca y mejorando, me dio las llaves y asenti- cuida mi carro, por favor.

-Ya, ya , hasta mas tarde Izbells, te deje una llave en la puerte -dijo y jalo a Carl para afuera. Espere unos cinco minutos y agarre la llave, apague la televicion, apague todo y Sali, fui directo a buscar la camioneta, y estaba muy linda, me gusto. Abri, cheque la gasolina que estaba muy llena y fui directo a la direccion de J. Jenks.

Los edificios – todos de 3 torres, todos estrechos y ligeramente chuecos, como si fueran empujados un poco por la lluvia – eran viejas casas divididas en múltiples departamentos. Era difícil saber qué color debían tener. Todas estaban decoloradas y se acercaban a los diferentes tonos de gris. Unos cuantos edificios tenían negocios en el primer piso: un sucio bar con las ventanas pintadas de negro, un negocio de psíquicos con manos de neón y cartas de tarot brillando en la puerta, un lugar para tatuajes, y una guardería con cinta de ducto para sostener la ventana rota. No había lámparas dentro de ninguno de esos lugares.  
Había unas personas cerca, dos cambiándose de acera en direcciones opuestas y otro sentado en la entrada de una oficina de abogados de poca monta, leyendo un periódico y silbando. El sonido era demasiado alegre para el ambiente.  
Estaba tan inmersa en el sonido descuidado de ese silbido que no me dí cuenta que la dirección que estaba buscando era justamente de ese edificio. No había números marcados en el edificio, pero el negocio de tatuajes de al lado tenía dos números menos.  
Me estacioné enfrente y vacilé por un segundo. Iba a entrar en ese lugar de una u otra forma, pero cómo hacerlo sin que la persona que silbaba se diera cuenta? Podía estacionarme en la otra calle y entrar por atrás… Pero podía haber más personas en ese lado. Tal vez por el tejado? Estaría lo suficientemente oscuro para hacer eso?

-Hey, señorita-, me llamó la persona que silbaba.

Bajé la ventana del copiloto haciendo como que no lo escuchaba.  
El hombre puso el periódico a un lado, y la ropa que llevaba me sorprendió. Debajo de la gabardina descuidada, estaba muy bien vestido. , pero el brillo de su camisa roja oscura aparentaba seda. Su cabello ondulado estaba despeinado, pero su piel oscura era suave y perfecta, sus dientes blancos y derechos. Una contradicción.

-Tal vez no debería estacionarse aquí, señorita- me dijo -Podría ser que no encuentre su carro cuando regrese

-Gracias por la advertencia-, contesté.

Apague el motor y baje, tal vez esta persona podra ayudarme.

-Busco a alguien-dije y la persona me vio y sonrio.

-¿A quien buscas?

-J. Jenks?-dije -Es usted J. Jenkens?- pregunté.

-Oh- dijo, y su cara cambió de expectación a entendimiento. Se levantó y me examinó con los ojos entrecerrados. -Por qué estás buscando a J?

-Ese es mi problema- conteste .Quedamos uno frente al otro por un largo rato, mientras sus ojos veían de arriba abajo. Su mirada finalmente se enfocó en mi cara. -No te ves como uno de sus clientes usuales-

-Probablemente no lo sea- admití. -Pero necesito verlo tan rápido sea posible-

-No estoy seguro de que hacer- admitió.

-Por qué no me dices tu nombre?-

–Max-

-Es un gusto conocerte, Max. Ahora, porqué no me dices qué es lo que haces para los clientes usuales?-

Su risa se convirtió en seriedad. -Bueno, los clientes usuales de J no se ven como tú. Inocentes-dijo y se rio, me rei con el -Si tuvieras buenas intenciones, no estarías aquí- cuando dijo el eso apreté los labios. Nunca había sido buena engañando a la gente.

La cara de Max se tornó en disculpa. ..-Mire, señorita –

-Bella-

-Claro. Bella. Mira, necesito este trabajo. J me paga muy bien para sólo estar afuera de la oficina todo el día. Quisiera ayudarte, de verdad, pero – y por supuesto que hablo hipotéticamente, verdad? Aquí entre nosotros, o como funcione para ti – pero si dejo pasar a alguien que lo pueda meter en problemas, pierdo mi empleo. Puede entender mi dilema?-

Max pensó por un momento. Le sonreí, y su respiración se agitó. -Te diré que haré. Voy a llamar a J. El tomará la decisión-

.-Mi apellido es Swan-, le dije a Max, preguntándome si era demasiada información. Comenzaba a molestarme, con una pequeña radio- Ey J.?

-Pasa algo?-pregunto del otro lado una voz un poco ronca.

-Oye aquí hay una chica-dijo y me sonrio- que te anda buscando.

-¿Es policia?-pregunto, me vio y negue.

-No y nada de eso.

-¿Para es me llamas?

-Dice que la conoces, ¿La describo? Es alta, delagada, cabello largo hasta la cintura, piel palida y ojos color café chocolate-dijo y le guiñe el ojo.

-No es mi culpa que tengas debilidad con las mujeres-dijo la otra persona.

-Nombre…-susurre.

-Ah, dice que se apellida Swan-dijo Max y se oyo una pausa, Max me miro mientras se daba la vuelta, que con ella me daba la espalda, tras unos gritos y todo, al finalizar unos dos minutos Maz al fin me miro- ¡Porque no me dijistes que te conocia?

-No pense que me recordaba-menti.

-Bueno vale- me dio la direccion que tanto deseaba mientras pude observar que era cerca .

-Gracias- dije – Adios Mark.

-Espera-dijo y lo mire- ¡Contrabando de diamantes? ¿Cartel de drogas? Tu o tu novio- dijo pero en la ultima palabra senti un dolor en el pecho.

-No, di no a las drogas, pero no tengo novio-dije y me diriji a mi coche dejandolo con la palabra en la boca, encendi el motor y me fui buscando la direccion. Fue facil llegar. Deje mi auto enfrente de el edificio, mientras fui y abri la puerta. Esto se veia normal. Habia una mujer rubia que me miro mientas se encogia de hombros, me acerque a ella- Discupa busco a J

-Tienes cita?-me pregunto sin mirarme.

-No-

-El señor J esta cupado y es posible que…

-¡Miryam! La Señorita Swan me esta esperando-dijo la voz ronca y la mujer se paro rapidamente nerviosa y me llevo a un corredor, preguntandome si queria agua o te, algo y negue. Me llevo a un cuarto y estaba un hombre setado dandonos la espalda.- Miryam…-dijo suave la boz y cerro la puerta que con esto me empeze a poner nerviosa- ¿En que la puedo ayudar?-dijo el hombre y me acerque a su escrutorio.

-Mire J, usted….-senti que abrian la puerta pero no me importo- Usted me contacto la semana pasada ¡Quiero saber quien diablos le pago para espiarme!-grite y golpee su escritorio, el hombre volteo, me vio un segundo despues creo que miro atrás poniendose blanco pero no me importo- ¡Quiero saber porque! Digame ahora mismo quien se cree con el suficiente derecho de saber de mi vida!-Grite enojada.

-N-N—o o s-se d-de l-lo qu-e es-ta h-ha-blan-do se…señorita –dijo J visiblemente nervioso.

-A no?-pregunte enojada- No sabe….-dje y rei tontamente- ¡No sabe!-me rei otra vez pero forzozamente- Claro….Claro…-suspire.- Okey, no me dice nada…entonces…me las pagara Jenks-dije y me di vuelta, pero me quede quieta.

Mis ojos no lo podian creer.

Era una rubia , palida, muy palida, vestida de color rosa con un vestido muy escotado. Tenia unos rizos y vestia con ropa de marca, muy diferente a este lugar y agarraba el brazo de un hombre, ella tenia los ojos dorados.

El hombre tenia cabello cobrizo, rebelde, alto y muy palido, vestia de una chaqueta negra, conjunto negro.

Sus ojos eran de un Dorado mas brillante que la compañera.

El era….

-Edward….-susurre dolida por verle una vez mas.

_**Hola! Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo. Comenten porfavor, quiero saber si les gusto. **_


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo tres: Un Reencuentro

Bella: Prov:

Senti un profundo dolor al verle ahí en ese lugar, alrededor de sus brazo estaba una Denali, Una chica la cual según yo sabia que el habia rechazado.

-Edward?-pregunte agarrando aire.

-Bella…-dijo sorprendido con su dulce voz.

-Eddy…¿Quién es ella?-pregunto en un tono un poco celoso, me quise reir.

-Soy una conocida de la Familia Cullen-dije y ella sonrio.

-Soy Tanya Denali, familiar de los Cullen y….-sonrio a Edward- Pareja de Edward…

-Tanya no somos pareja metetelo en la cabeza, solo vinimos por una papeleria-dijo Edwarda mirandome, sentia la calidez de su mirada, me traia muchos recuerdos muy hermoso de del pequeño pueblo de Forks- Bella ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Pues, hace poco recibi una llamada-dije sinceramente- Me decian que me estaban investigando alguien cercano a mi en el pasado, he venido desde donde ahora vivio pero puedo ver que los unicos y posibles clientes de Jenks que puedan tener algo que ver conmigo es tu Famila Edward-le respondi mientras trataba de no perderme en su bello rostro de Dios griego.

- Jasper no me comento-susurro en un tono muy bajo.

-A lo mejor por…¿Alice?...no creo-dije forzandome a sonreir y me volteo a verle y estaba sorprendido, oimos un gruñido ; Tanya Denali no estaba feliz de ver la atencion de el dirijida a mi.- Da igual Edward-dije su voz con un profundo dolor en el pecho.

-Bella…

-Gracias por su tiempo-dije volteando viendo al pobre hombre que nos miraba preocupado- Ya he notado que fue Jasper Cullen quien inicio todo esto o me equivoco?-el hombre nego- Gracias ya me voy…

Edward me miraba con un poco de tristesa, me iba a decir algo cuando sono un celular el cual el muy apenas quiso sacar y en ningun momento me dejo de mirar, ni para saber quien hablaba.

-¡PASAME A BELLA EDWARD-dijo una voz chillonamente la cual yo reconoci, sonrei internamente con mas dolor, aunque quien me haya abandonado era su hermano del cual estaba enfrente de mi, su hermana Alice tambien me lastimo llendose sin decirme nada. Edward me miro mientras alargue la mano, el puso delicadamente su telefono en mi mano dejando que se tocara nuetra piel haciendome sentir una corriente electrica que no sentia en mucho tiempo.

-Alice?-dije en un susurro.

-Bella! Ven a la casa, ¿Cómo has estado?, te vi en la vision cuando trate de ver a Edward llendo con Jenks-dijo emocionada.

-Calma Alice-dije rapidamente- Mira es un gusto volver a oirte, pero no puedo ir a tu casa-dije sonriendo y note como Edward aunque tenia la mirada seria; sus ojos tenian un dejo de tristeza.

-Pero Bella, todos te quieren ver!-dijo Alice- Emmett!-grito y se oyo un cambio.

-Hola Hermanita-dijo Emmett riendo- como va la torpeza?.

-Oh muy bien-dije riendo- te manda saludos Oso.

-Bella hija-ahora Esme hablaba- Bella te hemos extrañado…

-Yo tambien Esme…

-Ven porfavor-dijo ella y suspire- ¿Pasa algo?

-Nada, esta bien..le preguntare a Edward la direccion-dije rendida y note que ella sonrio.

-Te esperamos!-dijo y colgo, mire a Edward que me miraba sonriente.

-Vamos-dijo el y entonces levante la mano haciendo que levantara una de sus cejas perfectamente perplejo, dios…se veia muy…- ¿Qué paso?

-Nada, solamente tendre que hacer una llamada-dije sacando mi telefono marcando a Mark- ¿Hola?

-IzBells pasa algo?-pregunto Mark.

-Oye…lo siento pero no podre ayudar con el caso-dije un poco irritada, sabiendo que si veo a los Cullen, Alice tratara que pase todos los dias con ellos, pero no me quiero arriesgar…- Me a salido algo, le hablare a Anna y le preguntare si me puedo seguir quedando, pero no podre trabajar…aparte, necessito Vacacciones-respondi.

-Claro noo hay problema, hablare con Anna para que le diga a Miranda-dijo - ¿Esta bien, te hablo aurita para que Anna te hable-

-Gracias-respondi y colgue.- Listo Cullen-responi un poco fria, Tanya me miro.

-Edward ¿la vas a llevar?-pregunto sorprendida.

-Tengo mi coche-dije, aunque no era mi coche…-VE…tu conduce yo te sigo.

-Bella…-dijo Edward- esta bien, Tanya y yo iremos adelante, tu atrás…es un gusto volver a verte-dijo el con los ojos relampagueando viendome, me quise sonrojar pero mire rapido al suelo.

-Edwar….d-gruño suavemente la vampira.

-Bueno deme los papales-dijo Edward ignorandole y fue a poner una pequeña mochila que no le habia visto, la dejo y alargo la mano mientras Jenks le daba nervioso unas carpetas.

.No los quiere ver-pregunto Jenks viendo como Edward los guardaba en un maletin que traia la rubia.

-Confio en usted, tanto como Jasper y los demas de mi familia-dijo Edward mirandole serio.

-Espero que sean de su gusto, si no saben donde estoy-dijo un poco nervioso – Es un gusto siempre trabajar con la familia Cullen.

-Si, gracias-dijo Edward con la voz sin emocion mientras me hizo un ademan para pasar, escuche un bufido de la rubia por la consideracion que el tuvo de pasarme primero, asi que reprime una sonrisa mientras pasaba primero causando una mirada de desagrado departe de la vampireza.

-Bueno te sigo-dije mientras rapido salia y me montaba al coche.

Edward salio poco despues con Tanya y se subieron al volvo que estaba a unos metros de distancias de mi coche, Empeze a desesperarme, quiera irme de ahí, no ver a ningun Cullen, pero no quiero que el piense que no lo he olvidado, tengo que dar la cara ¿Pero si me ama? No; el esta con la chica Denali, no conmigo, no conmigo. Tenia que, encendi la radio pero no oia absolutamente nada, no me interesa, Lo unico que me interesa es la persona que va delante de mi, ni siquiera veo las calles, solo sigo el coche Volvo atravez de los lugares, de los altos.

El coche de Edward ya se paro asi que aproveche y mire mi celular, solo habian sido 20 minutos de viaje, mire para estacionarme y luego me baje del coche, era una casa igual de grande como la que tiene en Forks, era muy hermosa y color blanco, en un segundo tenia a Edward a mi miro sonriendo.

-Te gusta…?

-Yo…-no termine ya que Alice se aparecio Rapido y me abrazo.

-Bella!-me abrazo y vi por atrás que su familia; incluso Rosalie me miro sonriendo con una calidez que nunca le habia visto conmigo- Bella….Bellaa.

-Ey Alice-dije separandome de ella y me acerque a los demas Cullen y todos fueron y me abrazaron- oigan…-dime mientras me abrazaban fuerte- la humana necesta respirar.

-Ay bella pasa-dijo Esme sonriendo radiante cuando di un paso adelante sono mi telefono, vi el número y suspire; Era Ana., conteste.

-¿Hola? Ana, oye no se si Mark te llamo y…

-Bella!...-se oyeron disparon y maldiciones.

-Que pasa? Donde?

-Afuera del apartamento-dijo en un susurro, se oyo el sonido de fin de la llamada y me quede quieta, solo habia alguien al menos que yo se le habria disparado, el violador en serie ¿Pero como lo descubrio?.

-Bella?

-Oh…yo, lo siento- trate de sonreir pero el susurro de Ana me preocupaba mucho- Lo siento yo…yo me tengo que ir-susurre y rapido me monte en el coche, arranque tratando de irme de ahí.Pude oir el ruido de otros dos coches de uno se que es de Edward y el otro no me resultaba tan familiar, pero sin importar nada, le meti velocidad mientras entraba en las calles buscando el lugar donde supuestamente tenia planeado quedarme, entonce vi que la calle estaba cerrada por una camioneta negra- Oh…maldita sea…-susurre y saque mi pistola que tenia oculta, baje lentamente del coche.

-Bella-grito Ana mientras corria hacia mi.

-Ana-grite y vi que un tipo le disparo justamente en el pecho, la mirada de Ana fue de sorpresa- Anaaaa ¡Noo!-girte y entonces le dispare al hombre en la pierna y antes de eso me disparo a mi pero me movi rapido y no me alcanzo la bala ,v fui directo con Ana- ¿Ana? eStas bien?-señalo la radio que tenia y la agarre- Policia herido, policia herido…-di los datos y en un segundo Edward y Alice estaban a mis lados.

-¿Estas bien te duele algo?-le pregunto Alice.

-No…-susurro Ana y se quiso levantar pero solto un girto y se doblo.- jajaja yo siempre crer que moriria en un avion de lo mucho que viajo, pero ah…cambio el plan-dijo riendo y escupio un poco de sangre, Mire a Alice que al parecer no respiraban para controlarse.

-Deberias hablar con la policia-dijo Alice y rei- ¿Bella?

-Ya viene- mire a Edward que traia un telefono- A quien le hablas?

-Carlisle…-respondio como si fuese algo natural que hacer en este caso.

-Mmmm…-rei bajo y me miro- Estara bien, creo que ana ya sabia quien era el culpable y el la trato de eliminar para evitar la carcel, pero le daran mas cargos por agresion a un agente publico-respondi mientras se oian patrullas. Eward y Alice se me quedaron viendo.

-Como sabes eso?-me pregunto Edward mientras apenas iba a decirle lo que era y vi a Carl.

-Bella! ¿Y Ana? –pregunto viendo a su compañera y se quedo mudo. Se nos acerco otro agente.

-¿Agente Dywer vio algo?-pregunto el agente.

-Isabella Dwyer no…-empezo Carl.

-Lo siento, me acabo de salir del caso, solo vine ya que la agente Ana me llamo urgente-respondi y llegaron las patrullas que rapido fueron con Ana, de la cual Alice le hacia compañía mientras tanto, Edward se quedo solo ahí parado a mi lado- ¿Novedad? Soy Policia-respondi y Edward me miro.

-De echo, nunca pense….-empezo a decir y sonrei- ¿Por qué?

-Te acuerdas de lo que estuvo a punto de pasar hace años en Pòrt Angeles del cual amablamemente me salvastes?-pregunte y asinitio- Pues de ahí va, resuelvo casos parecidos…creo que eso me dejo una marca y no me arrepiento creeme-dije sonriendo- he resivido medallas –dije con orgullo- he ayudado a la gente; no con poderes…o sobrenaturales o cosas por el estilo-dije viendole a los jos, habian patrullas a nuestro alrededor, Carl estaba con Ana y paramedicos, habia gente viendo afuera de los edificios, pero solo notaba la presencia de Edward y la mia, nada mas- Mira Edward estoy feliz, me gusta mi trabajo, Charlie ha sido feliz mientras yo no estaba, Renee…-sonrei y recorde a Andrew- Rennee es feliz y tiene hasta un nuevo hijo!...Todo el mundo es feliz.

-Yo no-dijo serio viendome, sus ojos eran negros con un deje de tristeza- yo no era feliz…y no quise dejarte.

-Mira…-sonreir forzosamente- no te…

-Isabella- se acerco Carl- yo me ire con Ana al hospital…Los agente saben que no estas en el caso, asi que no te pediran tu testimonio de los hechos-dijo y vio a Edward y me miro, suspire.

-Edward Cullen un….ex-compañero de colegio-dije lo mas que pude relacionar con tal de no decir Exnovio- Rodrigo o Carlos, un amigo-dije y ambos dedieron las manos. Mire a Carl- me mantienes informada?..

-Claro-sonrio, miro a Edward y se dirijio a la ambulancia donde estaban transportando a Ana, la mire y suspire, el se subio y en unos segundos el coche arranco y se fueron, las patrullas se quedaron ahí y nos pidieron que nos fueramos, cosa que Edward y yo accedimos facilmente. Nos movimos a unos metros, cerca de la puerta del edificio del apartamento.

-Yo…-sono su telefono y suspire-Te quedabas aquí?

-Iba…ire por mis cosas, me ire a un hotel-dije mientras me deslizaba para entrar al edificio tratando de evitar las miradas de las personas curiosas que me veian a mi y a el, subi rapido por las escalereas puesto que el acensor se iba a tardar muchisimo, pero no tenia tiempo , pero me pare a mitad de la escalela, si aceptaba ver a los Cullens existia la posibilidad de volver a ver a Victoria o Laurent, senti un escalofrio al pensar eso ,pero era cierto ¿Qué haria yo para evitarlo?

-Bella?-pregunto el a mis espaldas- Te tardabas y …estas bien-pregunto y levante la cara viendole, se acerco preocupado-Bella?

-Edward…-dije temblando, vale, no me daban miedo los delicuentes pero una Vampireza que desea vengar a su pareja…es distinto- Y si…Victoria me encuentra?-pregunte y se tenso.

-No te hara daño-dijo rapidamente gruñendo, me relaje un poco-No te preocupes.

-Solo buscare un hotel-sonrei.

-No, te quedaras en mi casa-dijo y lo mire con los ojos desorbitados.- decision de familia.

Bufe.

-Eso que, no tienen derecho a..

-Si es por Victoria, no te preocupes, le he dado caza…-admitio y lo vi- pero, Me preocupo mucho por ti, aparte, me la debe…-me vio-Le di caza por Texas, no le he visto desde que la segui por Baja california, lo que sospecho junto con los demas de que ella se ha ido y te ha dejado en paz-dijo sonriendo.

Lo mire.

-Enserio!...Mira Edward no debistes de cazarla! Es peligroso-dije y el se acerco, di un paso hacia atrás- Edward..

-Te preocupas por mi- sonrio dulcemente –Eso me da muchas esperanzas de que tu y yo estemos juntos, no me has dicho exactamente pero yo se que tu me amas-dijo sonriendo y lo mire con los ojos desorbitados-O no?

-Mira edward Cullen-dije viendole los ojos-Yo Edward, no te he dicho y si te dije que no debias de darle caza era porque-lo mire buscando una rapida excusa-Porque tu y yo no somos nada y Victoria deberia de haberme dejado en paz porque dijo que mientras yo seria tu pareja; yo pagaria las consecuencias, pero eso termino y Victoria me dejo en paz, no quiero pensar que si por algo u otra razon tu y yo volvemos ella se apareciera,no- negue con la cabeza- no edward, no quiero ir a tu casa.

-No tienes opcion-dijo dandome una de sus sonrisas torcidas que tanto me gustaban. _No Bella! No lo rcuerds, no lo aceptes!_-dijo una vocecita en mi cabeza, pero me confundi, no se si hacerle caso o no…-

-Pero al menos, piensa en mi familia Bella; Alice que fue como una hermana para ti…

-Una loca adicta a las compras-dije sonriendo interrumpiendolo y el sonrio.

-En Esme…..-dijo en un susurro. Sonrei, Esme, yo la queria como una madre.

-En Emmett, hasta Rosalie quiere que vallas-dijo y lo mire. Rosalie Cullen, a quien yo no le caigo o caia nada bien.

-Esta bien-acepte ; queria ver a Alice, a Esme, a a Rosalie.

Sonrio.

-En tal caso!- tomo de mis manos la llave- Tu….-desaparecio y en un abrir de ojos ya estaba enfrente de mi, sonriendo, el cabello mas revuelto de por si, con mis maletas en la mano-Iras a la casa Cullen, Bella

-Isabella-refuñe y el sonrio.

Mierda, ahora vivire en su casa.

**Hola! Perdon por no actualizar, pero he andado liada en la escuela y en lo personal, espero k les guste el capitulo! Espero sus rewiers ( o como se escriba jajaja) bueno, espero k les guste!**

**Saludos!**


	4. Chapter 4

¡Capitulo cuatro: Estadia en casa de los Cullen

Prov. Bella

No puedo dejar de pensar…Me he encontrado con Edward, le disparan a Ana…no tengo a donde ir y Edward me ofrece su casa, lo cual me da privilegio de volver a ver a todos. Ver a mi mejor amiga Alice. A mi hermano Emm, a Esme y Carlisle que yo los considere como unos padres. Rosalie que aunque ella no me quiso nunca podriamos llevarnos con amabilidad, tambien falta Jasper.

-Bella-dijo Edward mientras conducia - ¿Cómo has estado?-pregunto calmado.

-Bien-dije mientras fijaba la vista en la ventana.

Edward me ayudo a bajar mis maletas y a pesar de que me negue, me estaba trayendo a su casa…donde habia estado antes de la llamada de Ana, Alice nos seguian, me prometio que irian por mi coche pero me neuge ya que por consiguiente ese no era mi coche; era de Carl.

-Donde vives Bella?

-Edward cuanto falta para llegar a tu casa?-le pregunte y se rio.

-Respondeme Bella

-Igual te digo-dije y bufo- No me salgas con eso de la educacion, yo te he preguntado primero pero no me respondistes.

-Esta bien…en unos segundos…ves…ahí..Esta –dijo y en cuanto el se estaciono enfrente, salte del coche.-Impaciente-dijo mientras bajaba rapido y se dirijia a mi-¿Ya?...ya llegamos Bella

-Belli!-exclamo Alice que en un segundo me abrazo- Bella!

-Oye Alice…deja que respire un poco-se rio Edward mientras yo rodee los ojos. Sonrio –De hecho…Esme dijo que te esperaba en el centro comercial…

-Se fueron ella y Rosalie sin mi!-dijo haciendo un puchero. Me dio risa, recorde que varias veces ella habia puesto ese gesto cuando yo no queria que me diera o que fuera a acompañarla a Port Angeles o alguna parte que tuviera un centro comercial con ropa.-Te mando Esme un mensaje.?

-Claro-dijo pero recorde que en ningun momento sono su telefono…asi que….si Alice se iba significaria que…¡No!

-Alice…-susurre tratandola de ver pero lo unico que vi fue un coche amarillo saliendo a gran velocidad, me quede muda, no queria ver a Edward ya que el saco a Alice para ¿Qué? ¿Qué quiere no se….-Edward me tengo que ir.-

-Bella tenemos que hablar…de lo que paso.

-Facil; Me abandonastes en el bosque, no!, fuimos al bosque donde me dijistes que no me amabas, te fuiste y me rompistes el corazon como destrozastes mi vida y no es necesario que te diga mas-dije con dolor en la voz, vi como su rostro se decomponia y ponia cara de tristeza.-Ya te he dicho .eso es lo importante…-dije para que no abrir la boca demas yo contarle uno de mis secretos…._Anda Bella…que puedes perder?_

-Bella?

-Entonces salieron las mujeres del Clan Cullen?-pregunte.- si es que salieron claro, claro o no?

-Si-dijo cauteloso- solamente creo que a lo mejor esta aquí Jasper, Emmett y Carlisle-dijo y asenti- O….Bella….

-No vas a decirme que pase?-pregunte y entonces empezo a caminar a paso rapido hacia la puerta de la casa ; yo le segui a paso lento hasta llegar a la puerta la cual abrio muy lentamente para despues hacerce a un lado dejandome pasar.- Gracias-susurre y rapido pase, escuche como atrás mio el cerraba la puerta, lo primero que note era de que estaba decorado al estilo Esme que era maravilloso y tambien note cierta calidez que no era muy usual en la casa que ellos tenian en Forks, se sentia como si vivieran humanos…¿Qué demonios…?

-Bella hermanita volvistes ahora si-dijo una voz enfrente de mi y vi a Emmett que me dio un abrazo.

-Emm…e..ttt- dije entre jadeos- no puedo…res…pi..rar

-Lo siento –dijo sonriendo soltandome- es que…vayas no has cambiado

-¿Qué esperabas? Una anciana con cabelos blancos y baston? Por dios!...Emmett-dije el empezo a Reir, entonces aparecio Carslie.

-Bella bienvenida-dijo estrechandome la mano sonriendo- Esme junto con Rosalie estan esperando junto con Jasper para verte.

-Pero…¿Alice…?...Alice se fue sola!-dije riendo mientras vi como Carlisle junto con Edward se reian discretamente pero Emmett como si nada riendo a mucho volumen.-Que…que mal…-dije sonriendo.

-Pasa Bella, esta es tu casa-dijo Carlisle pasando a un pasillo- por aquí Bella; Edward te enserñara el camino-

-Vamos Edward-dije volteandolo a ver- Vamos…

-Edward!- grito alguien que abria la puerta; Tanya Denali que estaba muy pero muy furiosa por lo que se veia – Edward por que me abandonastes…

-No se supone que ya habia llegado?-pregunto y ella nego- Entonces?

-Vi algo que me gusto en una tienda, pero…-me vio- Ah…estas con…Bella…y qe pasara con Jaz-dijo y el se quedo quieto, lo mire para despues notar como Tanya sonreia- Oh…no le has dicho de Jaz?

-¿

-Nada Bella, vamos-dijo Edward pero Tanya me tomo el brazo.

-Mira Edward ya tiene otra Tua-dijo Tanya mientras yo sentia que me paralizaba, senti como los Cullen se ponian rapidamente a mis espaldas y Edward solo la miraba, en ese momento entro Alice que cuando vio como estaban todos, rapido se puso a tapar la puerta- Solamente-dijo Tanya- le dije de la nueva Tua de Edward..Jazmine Bellemore, su nueva Tua que…que conocio en un departamento de Moda ya que un dia acompaño a Alice y …ella vive aquí…ah y ya la va a tranformar-dijo y mire a Edward furiosa.

-Ella te lo pide y tu aceptas pero conmigo lo pensabas dos veces?-dije furiosa y Edward me miraba con una cara triste- Espera…-dije agitada- otra…otra Tua?

-Aparentemente-dijo Edward- te lo queria decir…pero.

-Pero nada, dios…crei, crei que a lo mejor podria volver a confiar en ti-dije con los ojos ardiendos del dolor y la furia cuando se oyeron pasos haciendo que Alice junto con Rosalie y Emmett gruñeran, Edward solamente se me quedaba viendo, entonces una figura fue directo a Edward y le abrazo el brazo, era un poco baja, de cabello negro muy lacio, tenia la piel aperlada, era delgada y vestia unos jeans y una blusa amarilla, tenia los ojos de color Azules y tenia pecas, verla me recordo a…

-¿Espera!-dije y ella se separo de el- Jazmine?

-¿Bel?-pregunto y me abrazo, senti la confuncion de todos los Cullen, incluida Denali, ni yo pensaba que esto podria pasar.

-¿Se conocen?-pregunto Alice sorprendida.

-Bella yo…hola-dijo Jaz.

-Jazmine y yo …Jazmine es de Phoenix , nos conocimos en la primaria y en la secundaria eramos muy buenas amigas pero entonces se cambio porque su familia la queria enviar a una escuela en Inglaterra, no nos hemos visto desde entonces- Dije mecanicamente mientras checaba la locura que pasaba. Me encuentro de que Edward tiene otra Tua y ella fue una vez mi mejor amiga en la secundaria…? ¿Qué mas' Esto es muy loco.

-Bella! El es Edward no sabia que lo conocias, bueno, el es mi novio-dijo y la mire directamente a los ojos, Jazmine le sonreia a Edward pero el me miraba.

-Cosa curiosa…Edward…Jaz….curioso, saben…mejor me sale mas barato llamarle a un amigo y rentar con el un apartamento-dije pensando en lo que podria pasar si Jaz se enteraba.

-¿De donde le conoces a Eddy?-pregunto.

-Em…chicos no quieren pasara a la sala?-pregunto Esme y Tanya solamente movio la cabeza- ¿Ya te vas?

-Solamente vine por los papeles, a lo mejor Kate junto con Irinia les haremos una visita, cuidense, adios Bella-dijo Tanya y salio.

-No le caigo bien-dijo Jaz mientras oiamos todos como su coche arrancaba- es mejor que se fuera

-Jazmine!-reprendieron Esme; Rosalie y Alice.

-Que?-dijo sin vergüenza, Recorde entonces una de las cosas que me caian mal de ella; - Ella me envidia porque ando con Edddy. ….-Si, la odie porque era una presumida.

-Jazmine.

-Bella porque no nos cuentas de tu vida-dijo Alice y Jaz la miro- Bella vivia aquí en Forks.

-Esta bien-dije y todos pasamos a la sala que se veia hermosa de color blanco con café-muy hermoso Esme – dije y me sonrio calidamente- Veran, despues de irme por…-mire a Edward- una…depresion...no les mentire, decidi irme a Nueva York, fui y entre a la academia de Policias, se me pidio mas que a los demas al saber que mi padre era el Jefe Swan, recibi…-hice una pausa con una mueca- "Tratos" de parte de…un profesor-dije estremeciendome.

-¿A que te refieres?-pregunto Edward enojado.

-Un…trato, de igual, eso ya quedo en el pàsado y esta en la carcel-dije sonriendo- bueno, me gradue y consegui trabajar como detective en una departamento llamado para Victimas Especiales, se trata de personas que necesitan apoyo para …bueno, son crimenes Sexuales como la violacion-dije mientras note como a Rosalie le cambio la mirada.

-¿Encarcelas a los violadores-idjo sorprendida, note como los Cullen tambien lo estaban, exepto Jamine que se miraba las uñas.

-Si, desde lo de Port Angeles ¿Te acuerdas Edward?-le pregunte y Jaz lo miro.

-Cariño, Eddy…¿La violaron?-pregunto con un tono fingido de tristeza- Lo siento

-No, el me salvo-dije y Edward me miro.

-Si

-Y vives en Nueva York?-pregunto Alice.

-Si

-¿No has tenido novio?-pregunto Rosalie y vi como Edward ponia atencion. ¿Qué derecho tenia si salia con quien una vez fue mi mejor amiga en una epoca dura como la adolecencia?. Jazmine miraba de un lado a otro, Alice con Jasper me ponian atencion y Emmett le habia bajado al sonido de la televicion.

-Bueno-suspire y Recorde a Roberto- Si ; conoci a alguien- mire a Jaz -¿Sabes que…ella sabe?-le pregunte a Alice y ella asintio.

-¿Qué? Que se que mi novio es un supervampiro? Si! Me va a tranformar…que cool-dijo con una sonrisa desdeñosa.

-Wow, bueno; conoci a…porque me sigue lo sobrenatural?, -pregunte riendo y los Cullen se confundieron-Es que en un café- dije recordando- conoci a un vampiro llamado Roberto; Roberto Luzfellering…Lo conoci…estuvo a punto de asesinar a una chica por tener sed, pero lo vi y…

Suspire

_-Ya estaba atardeciendo, era un dia del mes de Julio; tecnicamente un dia perfecto, todo marchaba bien en el trabajo, habia ya pagado mis deudas y podia tomar una taza de café muy agusto en el café de la esquina del edicifio de mi departamento.- _Dije mientras lo Cullen me veian.-_Traia mis jeans preferidos que eran negros y rotos, un top negro y un sueter negro que era a la medida; el cabello lo tenia suelto y traia un poco de delineador como maquillaje basico.-_

_-Entonces, cuando estaba pasando por un cajellon oscuro cuando me parecio ver a alguien, oi un golpe bajo y un grito antes de que quien era autor del ruido dejara de hacerlo, Me acerque…y me puse a oir por si era alguna pelea o un ataque. Di un paso para adentrarme en el cajellon mientras sacaba mi pistola, avanze lentamente y vi como havia una pareja , quise hacerme la sorda pero tambien detenerlos, Nos habian llegado reportes de supuestas "Violaciones" pero resultaron ser parejas que querian hacerlo detrás de un bote de basura-_dije mientras reia.- Dios, como si nadie _alguna vez_ lo haya echo detrás de un bote…

-Yo no, Rose y yo todavia no-dijo Emmett y Rosalie le miro divertida.

-Jaja…pues es…muy…-me calle mejor- Bueno…- hice pausa- _Despues vi como a la chica se resistia y un hombre le sujetaba._

_-Quieto ahí!-dije mientras el se quedaba quieto y la chica se desmayo- Estas arrestado, quieto, Dije y el volteo, era muy palido tambien alto y guapo, tenia el cabell pelirojo y sus ojos eran de un color rojo apagado, era muy hermoso y sonreia abiertamente. -¿Pasa algo oficial?...-Pregunto avanzando hacia y mi y le respondi- Estabas a punto de violar a aquella chica, estas arrestado por intento de violacion a una mujer-dije y el se paro- Ves..eso paso-dije y volvio a sonreir- Oh…tengo sed-dijo…._

-El muy estupido te dijo que era?-solto Edward enojado.

-Pero no le hizo nada a Belly-dijo Jazmine pero se oyo que su tono era de amargura.

-emmm….-me dejan continuar.- _Tengo sed-dijo y lo mire, ya sabia lo que era- Ah…¿Eres vampiro Verdad?-pregunte y asintio.- Ahora por eso tendre que matarte-dijo mientras en un segundo estaba delandte de mi, estaba asustada pero entonces hizo algo que me sorrpendio un poco, tomo mi muñeca y la olio- Esquisito, tienes la sangre mas tentadora que he olido-dijo y le mire sorprendida._

-Espera a el…-dijo Esme un poco sorprendida.

-Si, le gustaba, dijo que le gustaba mi sangre, que era la mejor-dijo mientras vi a Edward- Me saco un poco la onda, no sabia que se podria ser Tua de dos vampiros, pero bueno…-

-_¿Qué?-pregunte, se sorprendio- sucede algo?...-La verdad si, se supone que…olvidalo, ya termino-dije sonriendo un poco triste y mire a la chica- si tienes sed la hubieras matado, pero tu querias tener sexo con ella-dije y se rio y fue caminando al cuerpo de la chica…-Quizas, si-respondio y entonces la cargo y la sento en una caja-Bueno que tal si mientras la humana despierta te invito un café, la bebida perfecta de los humanos-me miro- y de los policias._

-¿Te invito un café?-pregunto Carlisle y asenti- ¿No te queria matar?

-En un principio-afirme y sonrei- Pero lo fui conociendo, el nacio en 1876 el dieciseis de Marzo en Mexico,en un lugar que ahora es Monterrey-dije mientras recordaba su pasado- Tenia una hermana menor llamada Maya, pero el junto con su familia se tuvo que irse con ellos porque una gripe estaba azotando el lugar, asi que sus padres murieron asesinados cuando el tenia dieciseis años y su hermana 14, los Vulturis les encontraron y vieron que el tenia un don-dije.

-¿Qué don?-pregunto Curioso Carsle.

-El tiene el don de tranportarse donde quiera y su hermana el de telequinesis, as que el se tranformo a los diesiocho y su hermana a los diesisiete, han vivido en diferentes partes y el eligio vivir junto con su hermana en Nueva York , de echo cuando lo conoci llevaban cinco meses apenas. El chiste es que, lo conoci mas y…-me calle.

-¿Estan juntos?-pregunto Esme y asenti.

-Si, de echo…Vivo con el y su hermana que me cae de maravilla, Charlie no sabe de lo mio con el-dije en un susurro y Alice sonrio.

-Que bueno que seas feliz-musito.

-Si, Jazmine no quieres que te lleve a casa?-pregunto Edward parandose del mueble y Jaz rapido se levanto.

-Si, creo, adios-dijo y salio. Edwad me miro y fue tras Jazmine.

-No la soporto!-gimio Rosalie y me sorprendi.

-Porque?, yo creia que como no te caia bien ella si-dije y se rio con amargura- Disculpa- dije un poco fria- pero es la verdad.

-Mira, tu eres buena personas Bella, perfecta para mi hermano-dijo me sorprendi- se que esto te sorprende pero se que mi hermano fue un idiota al dejarte ir…

-TODOS SABEMOS ESO-grito Alice pero Esme la callo con la mirada.

-Lo siento por lo que te hize en el pasado, Pero dejame decirte que tu si eres la humana perfecta para _El_ de eso ya no tengo la menor duda, Jasmine es solo un enamoramiento estupido de Edward, pero tarde o temprano va a reaccionar y sabra que dejarte fue lo peor que hizo aquella vez.-dijo Rosalie y Emmett le sonrio.

-Rosalie…

-Dime Rose, se que pronto seras nuevamente parte de la familia-dijo con una sonrisa y Esme le sonrio con orgullo a la hija que me despreciaba un poco.

-Mira….Rose, yo les aprecio, pero….- No me salian las palabras de la boca- Rose, tu sabes como es tu hermano, se que no se la acabara el sentimiento de…amar a Jazmine pero yo no puedo hacer que Edward me vuelva a amar de la noche a la mañana…esto necesita su tiempo, Necesitamos Tiempo…yo ya estoy con alguien…¿Te olvidas Rosalie?

-Pero tu lo amas-no prgunto Rosalie, mas bien era una afirmacion.

Suspire.

-SI, lo amo-dije y Alice junto con Rosalie sonrieron y Emmett junto con Jasper chocaron las manos.- ¡Pero! Eso no significa que el y yo volvamos a estar juntos…Ademas…Roberto quiere que el y yo..pero…no se si aceptar...

-¿¡QUE!-exclamo Edward furioso.-¿¡NO PUEDES!

Me sorprendi y me enoje, etaba furiosa, ¿Cómo se atrevia despues de lo que me hizo?

-¿Qué te pasa Cullen?- exclame enojada con el- ¿Por qué TE ENOJAS? TU NO TIENES DERECHO DE METERTE EN MI VIDA –grite histerica y vi como su rostro se descomponia, pero queria yo callar, pero…me queria desahogar, decirle todo mi dolor- ME DESTRUISTES CUANDO DIJISTES QUE QUERIAS DEJARME, CHARLIE ME QUERIA MANDAR CON RENEE DE REGRESO, CASI NO COMIA ¡ ¡FUE TU CULPA! NI VIERAS CUANTO SUFRI CUANDO TE FUISTE! ME FUI A NUEVA YORK PORQUE ERA LA UNICA MANERA DE ESCAPAR DE TU ESTUPIDO RECUERDO! FUI A LA ACADEMIA DE POLICIAS Y ME TUVE QUE ENFRENTAR CON EL MALDITO VIOLADOR DEL PROFESOR DE DEFENSA! – grite sacando el dolor de mi pecho, senti la mirada de sorpresa de cuando dije de los del profesor- MI VIDA FUE UN INFIERNO PORQUE QUERIA OLVIDARTE! NO HE HABLADO CON CHARLIE Y MUCHO MENOS CON RENEE DESDE QUE ME FUI! REGRESO Y CON QUE ME ENCUENTRO? EDWARD CULLEN DICIENDO QUE SE VA A IR Y LO VEO CON QUIEN FUE UNA DE MIS MEJORES AMIGAS DE LA SECUNDARIA! ¡CON QUE DERECHO TE ENOJAS PEDAZO DE…-respire tratandome de tranquilizar, cerre los ojos.- Solo…basta-los abri y vi a Edward con su mascara de dolor- no me mientas..

-Wow, Bella estuvo a punto de…geniaL-dijo riendo Emmett y Rosalie le dio un codazo, le agradezi en silencio.

-Bella, se que fui lo peor…Lo siento…-empezo a decir y desvie la mirada- Bella, mirame. Te menti y lo siento.

-Un lo siento no arreglara el pasado-dije enojada y senti ansias de irme de aquí-Es mejor que llevemos la fiesta en paz-dije fria – si quieren que me queden diganme y no me, repito, no se entrometan por algo que no tienen-mire a Edward que me miraba entre furioso y preocupado- derecho.

-Podemos ir de compras-dijo de repente Alice abrazandome.

-Si, vi una nueva chaque ta preciosa de chanel- dijo Rosalie mientras agarraba una revista.

-Quiero conocerlo-dijo Edward y me hize la sorda.

-Carlisle oye, disculpa pero te queria preguntar algo sobre…

-Quiero conocer a Roberto-dijo Edward y todos se callaron, me rei.

-Claro…como no-dije riendo y gruño- vale Edward…como quieras-dije y mire A Alice que sonreia- Hey Alice, enseñame mi habitacion-dije y sonriendo nos fuimos juntas con Rosalie.

**Ola, espero que les haya gustado, dejen cometarios y salvaran a…salvaran a un chocolate de ser comido, jejeje..**

**Que les parece?**

**¿Qué Bella regrese con Edward o pongo un poco de Bella con Roberto y mato a Eddy de celos?**

**Comenten, cuidense!**


	5. AVISO!

Hola! Bueno, se que no se pueden subir esto, pero bueno

Lo siento! Pero es que…1ro no actualice porque no estaba inspirada, luego se me borro el capitulo que ya tenia escrito, luego se me olvido la contraseña y me hackearon el msn

Me acabo de acordar de esto, y de la contraseña, dejare este aviso por una semana, volveré a subir toda la historia otra vez y la mejorare (aparte de k estoy escribiendo otro fic) bueno, dentro de una semana tendrán noticias de este fic tanto como el otro (aunque le estoy dudando un poco con la otra)

Jejeje, lo siento (otra vez) pero la contraeña se me olvido…hasta aurita k de suerte encontré donde la había anotado, bueno, espero obtener su perdón y/e editare el fic ,pork si , hay cosas que se cortan, en fin, eso es todo! Saludos!

Atte. Maleny


End file.
